shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Call Your Name
Call your name es la décimo quinta canción del álbum "Attack on Titan" Original Soundtrack, escrita por mpi e interpretada por mpi junto con CASG. Al igual que todas las canciones pertenecientes al álbum, fue compuesta y arreglada por Hiroyuki Sawano. La canción tiene similitudes con eye-water al minuto 2:28. Versiones alternativas y similitudes # eye-water # 進撃st-hrn-egt20130629巨人 # 進撃gt20130218巨人 # 進撃vn-pf20130524巨人 # 進撃pf-medley20130629巨人 # Call your name ＜MODv＞ # TheWeightOfLives # No matter where you are (por Yui Ishikawa) # Call of Silence (por Gemie) # attack音D # Call your name ＜Gv＞ (por Gemie) Aparición destacada * La primera parte fue utilizada mientras Eren en su forma de titán, se va acercando a la puerta destruida en Trost y, finalmente logra sellarla utilizando una enorme roca, en el episodio 13 del anime. * Cuando Jean, Connie, Sasha, Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertolt, Krista, Ymir y otros pocos reclutas deciden unirse al Cuerpo de Exploración, en el episodio 16 del anime. * Durante la transformación de Annie en la Titán Hembra, al inicio del episodio 24 del anime. * También al final de la OAD 1. Letra de la canción Original (Inglés)= She lost her brother a month ago His picture on the wall And it reminds me When she brings me coffee, her smile I wish I could be with her until my last day She said she gave all her love to me We dreamt a new life Some place to be at peace But things changed, suddenly I lost my dreams in this disaster I'm crying Missing my lover I don't have the power On my side forever Oh where is my lover And I got no power I'm standing alone, no way Calling out your name I said I gave all my love to you We dreamt a new house Some place to be at peace But things changed, suddenly I lost my dreams in this disaster We don't know what is wrong tonight Everybody's got no place to hide No one's left and there's no one to go on All I know is my life is gone I'm crying Missing my lover I don't have the power On my side forever Oh where is my lover And I got no power I'm standing alone, no way Calling out your name |-| Español= Ella perdió a su hermano hace un mes Su foto en la muralla Y me recuerda Cuando me trae café, su sonrisa Ojalá pudiera estar con ella hasta mi último día Ella dijo que me dio todo su amor Soñamos una nueva vida Un lugar para estar en paz Pero las cosas cambiaron, de repente Perdí mis sueños en este desastre Estoy llorando Extrañando a mi amada No tengo el poder De mi lado para siempre Oh, donde esta mi amada Y no tengo poder Estoy solo, de ninguna manera Llamando tu nombre Dije que te di todo mi amor Soñamos una casa nueva Un lugar para estar en paz Pero las cosas cambiaron, de repente Perdí mis sueños en este desastre No sabemos lo que está mal esta noche El mundo no tiene lugar para esconderse Nadie se ha ido y no hay nadie a quien ir Todo lo que sé es mi vida se ha ido Estoy llorando Extrañando a mi amada No tengo el poder De mi lado para siempre Oh, donde esta mi amada Y no tengo poder Estoy solo, de ninguna manera Llamando tu nombre en:Call Your Name Categoría:Canciones